The invention relates to a fuel injection pump in accordance with the preamble to the main claim. In a known fuel injection pump having a hydraulic governor of this type, a throttle is disposed between the pressure source and the adjusting piston which effects a predetermined pressure drop, and the pressure on the back of the adjusting piston is controlled by means of a valve exposed to pressure and controlled. A magnetic valve by way of which the chambers at either side of the throttle can be connected acts as the servomotor, with an increase in the injection quantity being effected after a connection has been established. The intention has accordingly been that with the adjusting lever in the same position (that is, given the same position of the gas pedal), but with the engine shifted into a lower gear, the engine speed will increase in order to attain increased torque, which is desirable in hill climbing, for instance, or in starting--in other words, whenever a lower gear has been selected. The pressure which acts upon the adjusting piston is thus increased in order to increase engine speed. This known governor is extremely complicated in design, and its complex hydraulic system is difficult to control. In addition, there is the danger, particularly if any of the slide valves jam, that with increasing engine speed and accordingly increasing hydraulic pressure, the injected fuel quantity will also increase, which can cause the engine to race.